


An Ode to Eurydice

by blue3lektra



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue3lektra/pseuds/blue3lektra
Summary: Céline Sciamma broke me with this film so here is a poorly written sonnet about the story from Marianne's point of view.
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	An Ode to Eurydice

You sat down in a teal dress smiling wide,  
Face I could read like the book in your lap.  
Looking at you I noted no divide  
For both of us, a face was like a map.

But then the blue unhappily turned brown  
My departure ever on the approach,  
I found myself memorising your frown  
With a black soul I let the night encroach.

You call out my name with a pang of pain.  
Walking away I give my heart to thee,  
I know after we part our love will reign,  
I take one last look at Eurydice.

Orpheus made the choice of the poet  
and for the sake of art, I will not forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and didn't hate the fact that I changed the colour of Héloïse's dress too much!


End file.
